Potions and Kittens
by mamaduck
Summary: Whatever happened while Hermione was in the infirmary following the polyjuice fiasco? Wouldn't the professors be concerned? Shouldn't there have been consequences? Discipline fic - no romance, no slash.


1Fic: Potions and Kittens

A/N Still in the world of On Fire, another little episode from The Chamber of Secrets.

Rowling owns it all.

Rated PG for spanking

'Severus, can you come through to the Infirmary? I need your assistance, and I think this is something you wouldn't want to miss.'

Severus Snape looked up from the paper he was marking and gave his full attention to the mediwitch, who's face was currently hovering in his office floo.

'Certainly Poppy.' Standing, Snape moved to the fireplace and selected a pinch of green powder from the tin on the mantle.

'Infirmary.' Whirled away in the green flames, it was only a moment until Snape stepped out of the fireplace in the Infirmary Office.

Madam Pomfrey was waiting for him, her arms clasped in front of her white mediwitch robes, a slight smile on her face but her eyes betraying her anxiety.

'Severus. Thank you. I do appreciate you taking the time to come up.'

The potions master snorted to himself as he followed Poppy through the quiet ward. It was infrequent that Poppy needed his opinion on a patient, but when she did, it was usually something quite worthy of his time.

Poppy stopped by the curtain of the farthest bed in the ward. Even though the other beds were empty, she lowered her voice as she turned to him.

'I've never seen anything quite like this, Severus. Mr Potter did have presence of mind to bring along a sample of the botched potion, but I think this will require some doing to get straightened out.'

At the name Potter, Snape groaned out loud. 'What has he done to himself now?'

'Oh, not Potter, Severus. This time it's Miss Granger.'

With that, Poppy drew the curtain back and Severus was able to see the student in question, curled up on the bed, apparently asleep.

She was a cat. Black, furred, complete with ears and, yes, that was a tail tucked around her small form.

'Polyjuice,' Poppy was saying,

'Brewed it themselves in the third floor girl's lav. Apparently Miss Granger mistakenly used a cat hair instead of a human hair. I don't know what they were thinking! That is such a dangerous potion!'

'That is precisely the point, Poppy,' Severus had moved closer to the bed and was looking down at the girl, who was snoring slightly, or was that a purr?

'They don't think.'

'I gave her a mild sleeping draught, poor dear. She was understandably upset when the boys brought her in.

'And I felt it would be best if she were asleep when I examined her. Especially once I realized that you should be here too.'

'Hmm.' Snape's mind was busy calculating all the possible variances that could have occurred during the brewing of the polyjuice, not even including the addition of the feline hair.

It was a difficult potion. Minor mistakes in measuring or preparing the ingredients could result in permanent, or fatal results to the one who imbibed the final product.

Then there was the matter of the number of weeks required for the brew to stabilize and mature. Any variation in the time, temperature or agitation of the potion during that time could also be disastrous.

'As you can see, the change from cat form was incomplete.' Poppy was oblivious to Snape's internal monologue.

'Although the cat hair covers the entire body, she has nearly regained her human size.'

Poppy ran her hand down Hermione's back and the girl arched slightly in her sleep.

'Although her digits remain clubbed, she has human fingernails rather than retractable claws. Then there are the ears and facial features that have remained distinctly feline. Do you think that would be expected, or does that indicate a problem with the base potion?' Poppy's brow was furrowed.

'It could be either.' Severus was noncommital. His sharp eyes were taking in the details of the transformed child. Lifting one of her hands, he swiped his fingers across the black pad of the little palm. Bending a leg, he noted the leg bones had regained human proportions and the foot was human, albeit covered with black fur.

'Until I analyze the potion itself I will withhold comment. Have you performed an internal scan?'

In response, Poppy deftly maneuvered her patient so that she was in full lateral recumbency and began moving her wand in a complicated pattern over the girl's form.

Snape watched, silently impressed with the calm competency of Hogwart's mediwitch.

This situation was a healer's nightmare. So much of the body's internal function could be compromised by taking a potion which affected so many organ systems.

At least cats were mammals. He smirked. Snape was completely confident in his ability to analyze the botched potion and formulate a counter agent. He wasn't Britain's premier Potion's Master for nothing.

The problem was that some of these changes in Miss Granger's body could be permanent.

There were potions that could eliminate the hair if it remained, and there were permanent glamours available for minor disfigurements like misshapen ears.

But the changes to her delicate body systems were a different story. Feline eyes were very different from human eyes. And Severus doubted very much that Miss Granger would care to give birth to a litter when she was grown.

Finished with her body scan, Poppy tucked her wand away and picked up the scroll that had been tabulating her results as she worked.

'Her respiratory system is fine.

'Her nervous system is compromised: it seems her senses of smell and hearing are augmented but her eyesight is affected in the area of colour recognition and nighttime vision.

'Her sense of taste has changed, but to what extent I cannot determine.

'Her circulatory system adequate, although somewhat accelerated.

'Her excretory system remains unchanged.

'There may be some problems with her reproductive system.' Poppy turned to face Snape.

'It seems that the cat hair came from an adult cat and Miss Granger has an immature reproductive status. Once we've administered the antidote, it will be a matter of time until the exact repercussions to her reproductive organs will be evident.'

Poppy sighed. 'How long do you suppose it will take you to formulate a corrective potion? The longer she stays in this form, the higher the chance of permanent results.'

'I cannot say.' Severus shook his head. 'Hours, days.'

He reached for the beaker of messed up potion on the bedside table and sniffed it. Holding it up, he gave it a little shake.

'The third floor girl's lavatory you said? I'll need to see the brewing apparatus.'

Turning abruptly, Snape strode away down the ward toward the door, already absorbed in his own thoughts.

Poppy smiled after him. She really was fortunate to have Severus at her disposal. For all his crusty mannerisms and sometimes poor social skills, he was a brilliant potions master.

It helped that he was devoted to his students, not that he would ever admit to it, or show it. But Poppy had known Severus since he was a student and knew him well enough to see through his facades.

Conjuring a blanket, the mediwitch covered the girl/cat on the bed. She hoped there would be no lasting effects for the poor little thing. But Poppy had seen much worse in her career at Hogwarts. And she had great faith in Snape.

Smoothing her hand over Hermione's brow, Poppy took a deep breath. Now that she had assessed the situation and Severus was off doing his bit, it was time to notify Minerva.

Hermione sat forlornly in her bed in the Infirmary, the drape pulled firmly closed around her cubicle. Her dinner lay on the tray in front of her. It was frustrating to try and use a fork with her short stubby fingers. Nothing tasted right, anyway.

All for nothing! She shoved at the tray, rattling the dishes. Stealing from Professor Snape's stores, all that chopping and grinding, all that careful brewing. All those weeks of looking after that potion. For what? It did work for Harry and Ron, but they didn't find out anything! They weren't any closer to finding who was the heir of Slytherin.

And now she looked like a cat! Madam Pomfrey said Professor Snape was working on an antidote, but it had been a whole day!

Last night had been awful. When she had awoken, still in her cat form, she had been disappointed. She had thought, childishly, that everything would be fixed when the sleeping potion wore off.

Madam Pomfrey had brought her something to eat and then had retreated to her office. Except for the tunafish, none of the food appealed to her, so Hermione had given up on the plate of sandwiches and had lain awake, alone in the ward.

She could see in the dark. Very well, in fact. Because she had something called a tapetum in her eyes, Madam Pomfrey had said. That was OK. But she kept hearing things. She could hear the quill scratching away in the office of the Infirmary. She could hear footsteps in the hall. Even her blanket was loud. It was a long night.

Harry and Ron were both prats. They could stop laughing at her, at least. The cat hair was an honest mistake. Who would have known that Mildred Bulstrode had a cat that shed all over her robes?

They conveniently forgot that she had brewed a beautiful potion to that point. It had worked marvelously for them. They could show a little sympathy, not want to take photos.

She had no doubt that they'd told everyone in Gryffindor Tower. Fred and George had already sent down a catnip ball. The nerve! Hermione picked it up and sniffed it absently. She rubbed it across her cheek and a little purr escaped. Annoyed, she thumped it back down on the bedside table.

She was sitting with her arms crossed, sulking, when the door to the Infirmary opened. Measured footsteps came toward her curtain. Hermione tilted her head. An adult...boots...wait, she knew that smell-

She looked up at Professor Snape as he drew the curtain aside with a sharp movement. Pulling it closed behind him, he looked down at her with narrowed eyes.

'I'm interested to know what you have to say for yourself.' His deep voice resonated in her ears; her large furry ears.

Hermione gaped at him. She didn't have to answer to him! Her pride was still smarting from the lecture Professor McGonagall had delivered this morning.

'Well?" Snape folded his arms across his chest in classic Snape stance.

His black eyes were piercing and Hermione decided it wouldn't be good to aggravate him, especially if he was brewing her antidote.

'It..was a mistake.' She mumbled, picking at a loose thread in the blanket.

'Look at me when you answer, Miss Granger. And elaborate.'

Hermione glanced up at his stern countenance and quickly looked away.

'It was a good potion!' She blurted defensively.

'It worked smashingly for Harry and Ron -' she stopped, realizing he might not be aware of the boys' involvement. A quick look at his unsurprised expression nullified that thought.

'I just didn't know the hair I used was from a cat.'

Professor Snape pursed his lips for a moment and then took a seat on the end of the bed. Hermione curled her legs up, forgetting her dinner tray which lurched precariously toward the edge of the coverlet.

Smoothly, Snape reached out and plucked the tray off the bed. He leaned forward to place it on the bedside table. It nudged the catnip ball and he smirked.

'I have two questions.' Snape turned back to Hermione, all traces of amusement gone.

'I expect complete answers and I expect them promptly. Your counterpotion is simmering for the next two hours and I have other pressing matters to attend to.

'I have forgone all my other considerable duties for the past day and night in order to complete this antidote. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to cover my classes, no doubt teaching students to brew lemon drops. That alone augments my stress level.

'I am fatigued, hungry and irritable, Miss Granger. Do Not delay your response.'

Fixing Hermione with his sternest glare, he asked the question she had been dreading:

'When did you steal the boomslang skin and powdered horn from my stores?'

Under the hair covering her face, Hermione flushed. She didn't know how to answer without incriminating Harry and Ron.

'The truth, Miss Granger.'

'I took it one day when there was a potions accident.'

Hermione thought that was a good answer. Neville and Seamus had potions mishaps all the time, so there were plenty of opportunities, right?

'A potions accident.' Snape's voice was even, devoid of emotion.

' A potions accident that would give you access to the storeroom would have to happen on the Slytherin side of the room.

'I can think of only one such incident this term. Involving Mr Malfoy's cauldron, I believe?'

Uh oh. Hermione didn't like where this discussion was heading.

'It seems to me that this exploding cauldron would be very opportune, Miss Granger. Perhaps you can offer me an explanation as to the catalyst of such an occurrence?'

Hermione couldn't look at him.

'Your classmate could have been seriously injured.' Snape's voice was cold and hard.

'You orchestrated a potions sabotage to distract me from seeing you enter the storeroom. Clever. So you could STEAL controlled items to make a restricted potion.'

There was a lump in Hermione's throat that she couldn't seem to swallow. Her tail twitched uncomfortably.

'Which leads me to my second question.' the professor shifted on the bed, facing Hermione fully and focusing intently on the trembling girl before him.

'Why polyjuice?'

'Well, umm,' Hermione tried to meet his gaze but couldn't. She might as well come clean. She'd confessed most of it to Professor McGonagall anyway.

' We wanted to impersonate some Slytherins to get into the Slytherin common room.'

'You would go to all this trouble, risking untold disciplinary action, to enter the Slytherin common room, for the sole purpose of perpetrating a practical joke?' Snape sounded disbelieving and his brows lowered.

'No! No, we wanted to find out...' Hermione trailed off as Snape's eyes probed into her own. Unknowingly, the slitted rises of her cat eyes dilated.

'Well, we just wanted to ask Malfoy some questions, that's all...'

Snape frowned. Clearly he was unimpressed with her answer.

'I will be speaking to Professor McGonagall in regard to your actions. I do not tolerate thievery, Miss Granger. Nor do I dismiss attempts to gain access to the common room of my own house.'

Her stomach clenched and Hermione couldn't suppress a little shudder.

Professor McGonagall had been scathing in her comments about making the polyjuice, but as far as Hermione knew, her head of house was unaware of the stolen ingredients.

Snape rose from his seated position and stood over her.

'I do hope you are taking some time between cat naps to ponder the gravity of your situation.

There are no guarantees that the counterpotion will eradicate all traces of your feline form. It would be unfortunate if you were to bear the consequences of this stunt of unparalleled idiocy for the remainder of your life.

'You may rest assured however, that regardless of your final form, you may expect to be thoroughly punished for your actions.'

As Hermione nodded, despondently, her professor pulled back the curtain to exit.

'With tail or not.' Glancing down at her little cat face one final time, Snape yanked the curtain closed and strode away down the ward.

Alone again, Hermione buried her face in her furry hands. She didn't want to be punished by Professor Snape! The memory of the two spankings she had received from him last term rose to the surface of her mind with astonishing clarity. The hair stood up along her back as her anxiety increased.

Letting out a small growl, she flung herself down on the bed and curled up. Maybe Professor McGonagall would intervene on her behalf and insist having to stay as a cat for a whole day was punishment enough. She could only hope.

Severus Snape rested his face on his hands. Merlin, he was tired.

Yesterday he had visited the lavatory where Miss Granger had brewed the polyjuice, interrogated Potter and Weasley in the Gryffindor common room, (he smirked as he remembered the horror on the faces of the Gryffindors when they realized the Greasy Git of the Dungeons could enter their common area), returned to his private lab and spent the next 19 hours breaking down the botched potion and creating an antidote.

He had to admit, the polyjuice base had been flawless. The only error had been the addition of cat hair. That was fortunate indeed for the girl, as it made the counterpotion nearly 100 percent effective.

He had watched, with Minerva, as Poppy administered the antidote to Miss Ganger, quickly turning his back as the mediwitch conjured a hospital robe to cover the now hairless but naked child.

Several diagnostic scans later, Poppy had decreed that the girl was fine.

The only lingering effects of her potions fiasco were a six inch decrease in her physical stature, a slight ability to see in the dark and a disinclination for sweet foods. The latter would sit well with her parents; dentists weren't they?

Severus had left the Infirmary within moments, eager to escape Miss Granger's tears of relief and the motherly clucking of Poppy and Minerva as they fussed over her.

After a brief night's sleep, he had spent the entirety of today reassembling his class notes and marking assignments.

Contemplating the need for tea, Snape was about to rise from his desk when there was a timid knock on his door. His wards glowed yellow: a student.

'Enter.' Irritated by the interruption, Snape let it show in his tone of voice. He remained seated as the door opened and Hermione Granger shuffled in.

Pushing the door closed, the girl turned to face him. She took a few tentative steps toward the desk and stopped. Clearly nervous, she bit her lip and clasped her hands together.

'Professor Snape, I..' she faltered as she met his gaze across the polished surface of the desk. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

'I would like to thank you for making the potion that turned me back to myself.'

That said, she paused and looked away. Snape sat at the desk, still and silent.

'I'm really sorry for taking things from your storeroom and I'll never do it again.' Her brown eyes returned to his, large and imploring.

'I learned my lesson about making potions unsupervised,

'And I hope you can forgive me.' Finished her recitation, Hermione watched her professor intently for signs of his reaction.

Severus stared at her for a few moments, observing the flush in her cheeks and the nervous wringing of her hands.

'There is the matter of your punishment, Miss Granger,' Severus stood and was pleased to note that she took a quick step back. He relied heavily on intimidation to keep his students in line, and she was no exception.

'One does not steal from me, mumble an apology and be automatically granted forgiveness. I take thievery very seriously.'

Coming round the desk, Snape leaned against the side and crossed his arms.

'Those ingredients were expensive and not easily re-obtained. I will expect you to work for me to replace them.

'For the next four consecutive Saturdays, you, accompanied by Messrs Potter and Weasley, will present yourselves in the dungeon, at precisely 9am, prepared to spend the day performing any tasks I may assign.'

'Professor McGonagall has informed me that she has already punished your partners in crime for their part in your nefarious scheme. I expect you are aware of this?'

At Professor Snape's inquiry and raised eyebrow, Hermione nodded, hastily. Yes, Harry and Ron had been punished.

For the first time in anyone's recollection (according to Fred and George) their Head of House had resorted to corporal punishment. Neither Harry or Ron had much to say about their experience, but Hermione had overheard Ron mumbling about "sodding rulers" as he adjusted the pillows on the sofa before cautiously sitting down.

Professor Snape continued.

'She has given me leave to punish you myself, as you were the ringleader and driving force behind the polyjuice concoction. There is no way either of the others would have been able to prepare the ingredients for such a potion, let alone successfully complete it.

Hermione took a millisecond to bask in the unexpected praise and wonder at the skill required to deliver a compliment so backhanded that it seemed like a slur.

'You are aware of my preferred method of punishment, Miss Granger, so let us dally no longer,'

Jerked out of her internal revery, Hermione wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt. Snape had pushed himself off the desk and was retrieving The Chair.

Sitting, the wizard beckoned her to him. She complied with dragging feet. She knew This was coming.

From the moment Professor McGonagall had told her she was to report to Professor Snape for punishment, she knew. Professor Snape had spanked before, and he was nothing, if not consistent.

Reaching his side, Hermione hadn't quite prepared herself when he lifted her over his lap. She felt quite small, dangling there.

It wouldn't seem that losing six inches off her height would be that big a deal. But when it reduced one from 5 feet to 4.5, it made a big difference.

Now, she barely reached Ron's shoulder. All her clothes were too big. Professor McGonagall had transfigured her school uniform and her shoes to fit, but her other clothes hung loosely on her petite frame.

She stiffened as Professor Snape lifted her skirt and a little 'Oh!' escaped as her knickers were drawn to her knees.

Severus briefly surveyed the small bottom before him. The only remaining evidence of the tail was a pair of small dimples at the base of her spine.

He was surprised at how small she was. He hadn't thought of how losing six inches off her height would affect the rest of her body as well.

Shaking his head at the visible reminder of her foolhardiness, he raised his hand...

One! Two! Three! Four! Professor Snape's hand felt huge and hard as iron. Hermione fought to contain her yelps as the evenly spaced smacks descended onto her bottom.

Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! Eleven! Twelve! Thirteen! Fourteen! Fifteen! Sixteen! The heavy hand steadily targeted her entire backside and upper thighs, precipitating a sharp sting that rapidly turned to pulsing pain. Hermione bravely held back tears for about ten seconds before her self control shattered. It was a further few seconds before she realized that Snape had ended the spanking before his customary 20 swats.

Severus tugged Hermione's underpants back into position before resting his smarting hand on her legs, and waiting for her to collect herself. This part of a spanking was always the hardest for him. He was, although he'd never in a million years admit it, insecure about offering comfort.

He wasn't a cuddly sort, at all, ever, but recognized that it was important for a child to feel redeemed and forgiven following chastisement.

Miss Granger's diminished stature had made it impossible for him to complete his usual spanking routine. He couldn't remember ever having such a small student across his knee and the little bottom had reddened much quicker than expected.

Pushing herself up, Hermione stood shakily and reached to get her own handkerchief from her pocket. Blowing her nose and wiping her face, she chanced a quick look at her professor. He was watching her, his eyes so black the pupils were indistinguishable from the irises. Fresh tears formed in her eyes as she imagined disappointment in the onyx depths.

Her breath hitched and her tears renewed when Snape brought his hand up and patted her shoulder. Sobs shook her body and she leaned in to his side. Gently, stiffly, his arm came up to encircle her and hold her close for a moment.

Gathering herself up, Hermione was mentally castigating herself for being such a crybaby when Snape spoke.

'You have the potential to become an acceptable potions brewer, Miss Granger. In the future, I will expect to be consulted before any extracurricular brewing occurs.

'If I deem the project worthy of my consideration, you may be permitted to use the potions laboratory and the ingredients of my storeroom.'

Pulling back, Hermione stared at her professor, her eyes wide and glassy in her blotchy face.

'Before you start gushing your thanks, it would serve for you to consider that I am extending this offer solely for the purpose of avoiding further incidents that will involve my time and talents for resolution.

'Any illicit brewing will result in severe penalties. Understood?'

Speechless, Hermione nodded. An acceptable potions brewer? That was extremely high praise from Snape!

She stepped back as her professor stood and her bottom twinged painfully, reminding her of the penalty for illicit brewing. Never again!

'You are dismissed, Miss Granger. Your untimely feline malady and this resulting punishment are not acceptable reasons for incomplete homework assignments.' Snape opened the door and allowed her pass under his arm into the corridor.

She looked up at him as he moved to close the door. 'Thank you Professor.' Her red rimmed eyes were shining and there was a tremulous smile on her face.

Snape inclined his head in acknowledgment and watched as she strode off down the corridor, surreptitiously rubbing her backside through her skirt.

No doubt she was already planning the myriad of potions she would request to brew.

What had he gotten himself into? Whatever had really motivated him to make such an offer?! Perhaps it was the memory of another budding potions brewer; a tall, dark haired boy, who would have loved the opportunity to learn and experiment under the watchful eye of a potions master? Best not to dwell on the reasons.

Shrugging to himself, Snape kept his eyes on the little girl until she disappeared around the corner. Only then did he turn into the office and silently close the door.


End file.
